EL MOMENTO PRECISO
by ASUKA02
Summary: Y fue justo en ese preciso momento en que Hinata comprendió que en realidad nunca tuvo una oportunidad con Naruto. oneshot ¡NaruSaku Happy!


**Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo me pertenece la trama que presento.**

.

.

* * *

**EL MOMENTO PRECISO**

** By ASUKA02**

**.**

**.**

Cuando Hinata Hyuga se entero que el Hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas regreso casado del país del agua, lloro durante tres días, pero verlo allí con su mujer era todo distinto a lo que imagino. No era que los estuviera espiando o tal vez si, la realidad era que ella se encontraba entrenado sola en el bosque cuando de pronto escucho la voz de Naruto, y no lo resistió tuvo que acercarse y admirarlo.

Allí frente a ella, metidos en el río estaba una pareja de recién casados, ella parecía enojada cruzada de brazos, y él, el hombre que amo durante toda su vida parecía desesperado.

-Sakura-chan, no seas tonta yo no te cambiaria por nadie, y menos por Hinata. –decía Naruto intentando abrazarla pero ella no se dejaba.

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Hinata se quedara allí, oculta tras un árbol.

-Si claro, ahora que sabes que ella está enamorada de ti te aprovecharas de eso. –lo acuso la pelirosada.

El corazón de Hinata se agito nerviosamente, era de dominio público que ella estaba enamorada del rubio, pero este nunca había hecho alguna alusión a eso, y la verdad es que Naruto no pensaba en eso, lamentablemente no era algo relevante para él, ni siquiera sabía porque ella se había enamorado sin que él nunca le diera algún motivo, no se sentía culpable en absoluto, cuando ella se le declaro años atrás creyó que se había dejado llevar por la adrenalina del momento, salvarlo para demostrarle que ya no era una débil.

Lo cierto es que cuando anuncio a la aldea que contrajo nupcias siete días atrás Kiba le metió un puñetazo apenas bajo de la tarima, el castaño quería matarlo a golpes, de ese incidente ya habían pasado diez días, y Sakura seguía portándose fría con él.

-No le haría algo así, ni a ella, ni mucho menos a ti, Hinata puede que sea bonita, -una vena apareció en la frente de la pelirosada y Naruto se apuro a terminar de hablar, -¡claro que no como tú, tu eres mil veces más bonita!.

El rostro de Hinata se ensombreció, su corazón no podía romperse más porque ya estaba hecho pedazos hace días, enterarse del matrimonio de esos dos fue impactante pero no la sorprendió, pues desde hace años ellos se andadas con jueguecitos de celos.

-¡No te pongas cursi porque no estoy de humor!, -dijo apartando a su marido, -¡si te atreves a ponerme los cuernos te matare!. –le advirtió con fiereza.

El Uzumaki rió entre dientes amaba cuando ella lo celaba, -Escucha lo que te voy a decir, Hinata no es mi tipo ni ahora ni nunca, primero porque no eres tú, segundo porque no eres tú y tercero porque no eres tú.

"_Entonces jamás tuve una oportunidad con él"_ pensó tristemente la Hyuga, era duro escucharlo reafirmar, que nunca tuvo ojos para nadie más que Sakura Haruno.

-Que original, debiste esforzarte mucho pensando en eso. -se mofo la pelirosada.

-Me gustan tus agallas Sakura-chan Uzumaki mira que burlarte del Hokage de la aldea más poderosa.

Su esposa resoplo, -eso no me impedirá darte una tunda cuando lleguemos a casa.

-¡Auxilio mi mujer me pega!, ¡y luego abusa de mi! –payaseo el rubio agitando los brazos.

Sakura le tapo la boca con una mano, -chiss, ¿escuchaste eso?. –susurro mirando a todos lados.

Lo que Sakura había escuchado era el llanto reprimido de la pelinegra, que enseguida se tapo la boca con ambas manos al ver a la pelirosada la escucho, se quedo allí y no movió ni un solo musculo.

La pareja guardo silencio mirando a todos lados sin salir del agua, Sakura temía de que los emboscaran, después de todo Naruto era el Hokage, un blanco continuo, pero no se dejarían matar tan fácilmente, lo que si le molestaría era tener que pelear con un mini traje de baño.

Al no escuchar nada Naruto no le dio importancia, -Seguro fue una ardilla, ¿qué decías sobre que íbamos a hacer el amor aquí?.-pregunto el rubio apretándola contra él en un descuido de la chica.

Ella dejo de mirar al bosque para mirarlo a la cara -No lo haremos aquí. –respondió escapando de sus brazos.

-¡A que sí!.-la reto nadando tras ella hasta alcanzarla, Sakura pateaba muerta de la risa, al igual que él, jugaron un momento a que ella se resistía y él quería abusar de ella, hasta que luego se pusieron serios.

-Vamos Sakura-chan, tengo muchas ganas y nadie va a vernos, -suplico besando el cuello de la pelirosada.

Hyuga podía ver lo bien que Sakura estaba disfrutando eso, claro que ella no podía ver lo que Naruto le estaba haciendo bajo el agua.

-Eres un fastidio Naruto, -replico ella para luego fundirse en un beso lujurioso, al mismo tiempo que el rubio le desataba la parte de arriba del traje de baño.

Contrario a lo que todos esperarían Hinata sonrió levemente, _"ellos son felices", "Naruto-kun es feliz"_

Justo en ese preciso momento Hinata lo comprendió, no había manera de que esos dos se separaran porque simplemente se adoraban el uno al otro, se complementaba como dos piezas de puzzle, y fue doloroso reconocerlo, pero no tanto, porque también fue liberador, liberador porque ya podía pasar la página, buscar su propio camino uno que siempre creyó que estaba unido al de Naruto.

Corrió, corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la casa de su mejor amigo, el castaño alimentaba a los perros, -¡Kiba-kun al fin lo entiendo! –dijo ella apenas lo vio.

-Hinata, -musito sorprendido pues la chica llevaba dias sin querer hablarle luego de que él golpeara salvajemente a Naruto.

-Desde siempre quise a Naruto-kun. –soltó la chica sin tartamudear, su adrenalina estaba a rebosar y solo quería gritar todo lo que llevaba por dentro.

-No necesito escucharlo de nuevo. –la interrumpió con expresión súper seria.

Pero por primera vez la chica no pensaba quedarse callada.

-Yo siempre he querido que Naruto-kun sea feliz, creo que fue por eso que me enamore de él, cuando era un niño escandaloso y torpe, lo admiraba por ser tan decidido, quería darle mi apoyo y protegerlo, no importaba lo que él hiciera, para mí era un niño que necesitaba amor, luego cuando regreso tres años después, me enamore perdidamente de él por lo fuerte que se había vuelto.

Kiba la escuchaba con un gesto tristísimo.

-Pero verlo feliz con Sakura-san, me hace feliz a mí, porque sé que él ahora es completamente feliz, fui una egoísta al creer que solo yo era la única que podía hacerlo feliz.

-Me alegro por ti amiga. –respondió agachado y sin mirarla, él solo la escuchaba mientras acariciaba uno de los cachorritos que le mordía la mano y ladraba jugando con su amo.

-¿No… pareces alegre?

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?, tu sabes de mis sentimientos por ti, y vienes a mi casa para restregarme en la cara que amas a Naruto.

Hyuga intento decir algo pero la hermana de su amigo entro en su campo visual -Kiba la perra ya entro en trabajo de parto.

El muchacho cambio su expresión triste por una alegre, se alejo dejando a Hinata en medio del terreno, ella medito un momento y apretando los puños se dijo así misma.

-Esta vez no seré tan tímida.

Iba a darle una oportunidad al amor, y quien mejor que Kiba Inuzuka para eso, su amigo, su compañero, su guardián, el único que siempre estuvo a su lado, a pesar de que ella amara a otro.

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

Dejen un review antes de cerrar :D


End file.
